1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of coffee mills and, more particularly, to coffee mills which include means for accepting wet, used coffee grounds, driving the water therefrom and re-grinding and storing the resultant reconstituted coffee grounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices found in the prior art are primarily designed for grinding coffee beans into grounds or involve the making of a liquid coffee beverage using water and ground coffee. Other grinding devices are found in the food preparation and processing art. Some even employ the application of heat as an essential part of the device.
One example of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,836. This patent relates to a grinder with temperature regulation and stirring means, primarily useful for grinding meat, bread and similar products. However, in this particular device it should be noted that the stirring mechanism has the blades on the underside of the driving mechanism, and has a pair of coarse grinding wheels driven correspondingly by two motors. The obvious intent of this particular device is to break-up and grind relatively large sizes of food particles in a two stage process; a process and procedure which is quite different from the new and unique device disclosed herein. Further, this device fails to include a valve means for separately controlling the flow of particles to the lower grinding means, such as disclosed herein.
Another example of the prior art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,178 which pertains to a grinding mill for small laboratory samples and includes means for heating and cooling the chamber in which the samples are ground. The primary use and application of such an apparatus is for grinding into particular matter small items. Upon completion of the grinding process, the two separable chambers must be removed to empty the chamber, or it requires that the particles be scooped out with a spoon-like device. No provision is made for depositing and storing the particles immediately following the processing thereof. Additionally, this type of grinding apparatus is not capable of grinding fine particles, such as coffee grounds, into substantially finer particles. Further, a heating and cooling source, other than an electrically powered one, is required to heat or cool this chamber. For these reasons, this device is quite different than the subject invention disclosed herein.
A yet still further example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,838 which relates to a rotary grinder which accomplishes its task by "cutting" rather than grinding as does your unit. From the nature of this device, it would appear to be primarily intended for cutting up tree limbs and the like rather than reducing small particles into yet still smaller particles. Additionally, this unit does not provide for heating of the grinding chamber, nor does it provide for receiving and storing the particulate, processed matter.
Other examples include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,685,748; 3,709,442; 3,734,417; 3,804,344; 3,837,587; 3,845,909; and 3,897,909.
3,685,748 concerns a device for grinding a foil waste material into a flowable, granular material. This unit is a simpler version of the device described in 3,608,838 and mentioned previously herein.
3,709,442 relates to a mill for refining cocoa, and the like. A mixture of cocoa is introduced into the chamber between the outer casing (A) and the rotor (B). The balls (C) are mounted in the rotor (B) and contact the inside of the casing (A) and grind the cocoa into a fine powder. The powder is exhausted through the upper ports identified as (D). A motor drives the rotor (B).
3,734,417 relates to a battery-powered pepper-grinding mill. This device is quite different in operation, purpose and function than the invention disclosed herein.
3,804,344 is a stirring and preparing apparatus for primarily fluids, and is quite different from the device representing the sum and substance of the Specification herein. It is cited as being of general interest.
3,837,587 relates to a combination ice crusher and drink mixer. Note the mechanical details. Nevertheless, this device is functionally and operationally distinct from the instant invention herein.
3,845,909 concerns a grinding apparatus for vegetable materials. Two grinding discs are employed to grind the materials therein. Because of this, this device is quite distinct from the subject matter of the Specification.
3,897,909 relates to a milling apparatus which is cooled by a water jacket arrangement, and this is the primary interest of disclosure for this particular patent.